


Игра

by glaum



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: M/M, ненормативная лексика, упоминание группового секса, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Предположим, Лало – гей, а Начо – нет. Однако Лало тешит себя надеждой. В процессе он понимает, что ему ничего не светит, но выясняет кое-что интересное. Все оборачивается словесной игрой, в которой может быть только один победитель.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca & Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Kudos: 3





	Игра

Эдуардо Саламанка был самым неоднозначным представителем своего многочисленного семейства. Яркий, разговорчивый, он легко покорял сердца людей, даже не прилагая к этому серьезных усилий. Одна улыбка, вторая, уместное замечание, маленький комплимент — и люди раскрывались перед ним, как книга, в которой Лало обязательно находил для себя что-то полезное.

Его же сердце молчало и было закрыто от случайных вторжений. Не то, чтобы он не пытался его кем-то занять. Нет. Он пытался. И не раз. Но найти достойного и, главное, надежного человека не так-то просто. Парни для постельных утех — их сколько угодно, хоть отбавляй. В родной Мексике и среди гринго — выстраиваются в очередь и ожидают шоу. Бери и пользуйся. Но Лало ждал от жизни другого человека. Хотелось найти кого-то особенного. Такого же, как он. Ведь потенциальному партнеру предстояло узнать все грани его непростой личности. А такое мог выдержать далеко не каждый.

За пустыми разговорами, мелодичными напевами и лучезарными улыбками скрывался острый ум, расчетливость и подозрительность, которые периодически оборачивались маниакальной безжалостностью. Постоянная маска хорошего настроения — необходимое условие любой игры — обманывала дурачков и предупреждала противников поумнее. Достаточно умных людей Лало встречал редко. Не потому что их мало, а потому что он всегда оказывался впереди на пару шагов. Последний раз, когда его кто-то увлекал… если вспомнить, наверное, это было лет десять назад. Кажется, того везунчика застрелили в перекрестной пальбе. Может, он был не настолько умным, как думал Лало?

Жить прошлым было не в его правилах. И сейчас можно найти что-нибудь дельное, если поискать. И действительно, время от времени цепкий взгляд Лало натыкался на интересные экземпляры. Последним из таковых стал Игнасио Варга. Он действительно был не из глупых, слава богу, и быстро понял, с кем имеет дело. Лало это понравилось. Он любил сообразительных мужчин. Понаблюдав за Начо некоторое время, Лало убедился, что действия этого человека ни разу не опережали его мысли. Найти мыслителя в наше время — дело проблемное, и хорошо, что по эту сторону границы тоже есть мужчины с мозгами и, что немаловажно, красивые мужчины…

Игнасио оказался вполне приемлемым партнером по бизнесу. Не было причин ему не доверять. Все предыдущие годы он проявлял себя с хорошей стороны, был надежным и исполнительным. Было бы неплохо иметь Начо и в качестве близкого друга, а не только в роли исполнительной карманной собачки. У Лало были далеко идущие планы. Поэтому после первых проверок, он решил заговорить с Начо на сторонние темы. Так, прощупать почву.

Сегодняшний день как раз к этому располагал. Приятный и солнечный, он начался с приличного кэша. Деньги текли размеренно и без остановки. Повар готовил обычные блюда. Играла привычная мексиканская музыка. Вентилятор крутился. К обеду спокойная атмосфера кафе совсем убаюкала Лало, а сидевший рядом Начо Варга так разбередил воображение, что Лало решил не медлить с разговором. Он искоса посматривал на молодого человека, и разные фантазии возникали в его голове.

«Всегда уверенный в себе. Подтянутый. Какая у него мощная спина. Накачанное тело, гордая осанка. Прокачанные бицепсы, гибкий торс. Услада глазам!»

— Значит, у тебя две девушки. — Лало начал издалека, с удовольствием отметив появившееся на лице Начо удивление. — Да, я знаю. Мне сказали твои же ребята. Впечатляет, кореш, — раздался одобрительный смешок. Лало похлопал его по плечу. — Значит, ты Казанова. Как ты до такого дошел?

— Так получилось, — пространно ответил Начо и пристально посмотрел Лало в глаза.

Они сидели за столом и наслаждались только что приготовленным обедом.

— Ты смутился? Брось. О, этот пронзительный взгляд. Теперь я понимаю, почему девчонки так клюют на тебя. — Лало подмигнул ему. — Они были парой, да? Они лесбиянки? Ты присоединился к ним в процессе их отношений? — выпытывал он.

— Нет же, нет. — Начо помотал головой, на его лице проскользнула улыбка. Он действительно смутился от услышанных слов.

— Ты сам выбрал обеих?! — удивился Лало.

— Сам выбрал.

— И они согласились?

— Да.

— Респект! — воскликнул Лало и сделал вид, что оценил постельные достижения Начо по достоинству. Лепешки, скрученные рулетиком, с мясом и овощами внутри, поджаренные минут десять назад, весело хрустели на его зубах. Он продолжал наслаждаться вкусной едой, но в сердце неприятно кольнуло.

Первый и видимо единственный крючок улетел в никуда. Судя по незаинтересованности и даже настороженности карих глаз напротив, шансов на рыбку «Игнасио Варга» у Лало совсем не было. Что ж, очередное невезение. Лало даже вздохнул от досады. Улыбка на мгновение исчезла с его лица, но тут же возвратилась обратно. Пусть Варга не потенциальный партнер, но ведь не исключалась приятная беседа! Да Варгой можно наслаждаться, просто глядя на него. Изумительно красивое тело и лицо! Грамотно подобранная одежда. Прекрасный вкус. Лало хотел бы обладать всем этим сегодня ночью, завтра, на следующей неделе. Потакать желаниям и наслаждаться отдачей…

— Разве это порицается? — вдруг спросил Начо.

— О чем ты? — не понял Лало. Он жевал овощи и не сразу уловил смысл вопроса. Открытые предплечья Варги притягивали взгляд. Оторваться от их изучения было практически невозможно.

— Отношения, в которых больше двух человек?

— Нет, что ты, — спохватился Лало и постарался откинуть мысли об аппетитном теле, сидящем напротив. Он отпил пива из бутылки. — Но, знаешь ли, обычно девушки сменяют друг друга в постели, а не находятся в ней одновременно. Хотя в доме дона Эладио бывало всякое… — он задумался и скривил лицо, припомнив парочку курьезных случаев.

— Ты не практиковал такое? — осторожно спросил Начо и посмотрел на Лало так, будто за этим вопросом мог последовать ответ, несущий за собой опасность.

— Не думаю, что мне интересно подобное, — честно признался Лало и опять заметил на лице Начо настороженность, возможно даже ожидание резкого ответа.

— В самом деле? Я думаю, ты смог бы. — Начо что-то вспомнил и усмехнулся.

— Что смог?

— Справиться с двумя.

— Возможно.

«Если это будут не девушки», — мысленно добавил Лало.

Начо тем временем продолжал:

— Дон Гектор даже похвалил меня, когда узнал об Эмбер и Джо. Мне кажется, или он был ловеласом?

— Э, почему был, чувак? — Лало сделал вид, что сердится. — Он жив, и кто знает, может, мы скоро организуем ему девочек прямо в ту старческую обитель. Лучших девочек. Пусть попрыгают на нем или на его кресле. Возможно, от таких манипуляций дядя сам встанет или встанет хотя бы его часть. 

Начо улыбнулся. Его улыбка сверкнула бриллиантом, блеском которого нельзя было не любоваться.

— Действительно, может с ним все не так плохо и девочки его вылечат.

— Хм, если вылечат… Если вылечат, то да, дядя Гектор — еще тот ловелас. Он не упускал ни единого шанса. Дотрагивался до каждой женской задницы, что была в зоне досягаемости. А уж грудь… — Лало усмехнулся. — Грудь — отдельная тема. У дяди был фетиш на большие сиськи. Жаль. Вряд ли он опять сможет жамкать их с той силой, с какой делал это обычно.

— Дон Гектор поправится, — заметил Начо.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, Начито, — тихо проговорил Лало и еще отпил пива.

Сквозь стекло бутылки Лало заметил, что Начо кидает на него внимательные взгляды. Лало напрягся. Он мог рассматривать Начо так. Изучать. Оценивать. Это было вполне нормально для него. Но ответное изучение наводило на мысли об ответном интересе. Может, не все так плохо и Начо интересуется не только девушками? Это было интригующе. На эту мысль тело быстро отреагировало. Стало жарко. В паху обозначилось напряжение.

— Кстати, об отношениях, в которых больше двух человек… — сказал Начо с некоторым вызовом в голосе.

— Хм?

— Раз уж мы завели этот разговор… Близнецы, кажется, тоже…

Лало не ожидал, что разговор вывернет к близнецам. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось разговаривать о Марко и Леонеле. Взгляд Лало опасно сверкнул. Не от недовольства, как подумал Начо, а от сладкого возбуждения, которое внезапно подсекли неосторожными словами.

— Тоже?

— Я видел, как они пригласили к себе парня. Одного на двоих. Это было чуть больше месяца назад. Они приезжали в Альбукерке по просьбе дона Гектора. Пасли кого-то. Так вот, я видел, что после работы они сняли светловолосого гринго.

Лало молчал и обдумывал каждое слово. Марко и Леонель действительно интересовались мужчинами, причем мужчинами белокожими, но они всегда отличались гигантской осторожностью. Если и шалили с кем-то со стороны, то незаметно для посторонних. Никто кроме Лало не знал об их пристрастиях. Да и он не узнал бы, если не вторгся на их территорию без предупреждения. Тот факт, что за ними проследил какой-то Начо и теперь был в курсе их дел, наводил на неприятные мысли. Могут быть последствия. В каком состоянии были близнецы, если позволили спалить себя?

— Кажется, дон Гектор против подобных отношений. Он сказал мне об этом однажды, — продолжил Начо и наклонил голову в бок. Его хитрые глаза блеснули. Не дав Лало опомниться, он продолжил:

— Он ничего не знает о Марко и Леонеле. Я не стал говорить, что видел их, но в целом дон Гектор был озабочен этим вопросом. Говорил, что не желает видеть в числе своих подчиненных извращенцев подобного рода.

Лало только моргнул. Неужели Игнасио о чем-то догадался? О том, что Лало пытался проверить его или о том, что у него сейчас на уме? Или он что-то задумал? Шантажировать братьев? Надо быть идиотом, чтобы подобные мысли пришли в голову. Игнасио намного умнее. Или нет? Возбуждение ослабло и постепенно переходило в раздражение.

Пауза затянулась. Начо принял обычную позу и с довольным видом продолжил поглощать свой обед.

— Да, дядя не любит извращенцев. Это правда, — задумчиво проговорил Лало.

— А ты? — тут же спросил Варга.

«Вопрос с подвохом?» Лало, кажется, потерял аппетит. Он отложил остатки лепешек на тарелку и, отпив пива, уставился перед собой.

— Вряд ли мое раздражение в данном вопросе так же велико, как у дяди, — аккуратно выразил он свою мысль.

— Я так и думал. — Начо кивнул.

— Ты думал?

— Ты лояльнее дона Гектора.

— Для тебя это важно? — с надеждой спросил Лало.

— Если честно, нет, — ответил Начо с некоторой заминкой. — Меня это не интересует.

На лице Начо опять читалось вежливое понимание. Лало даже передернуло от этого пронзительно-глубокого взгляда. Раздражение переходило в злой азарт. Такая всепонимающая и всезнающая позиция Варги его не устраивала. То ли от досады, то ли от осознания того, что с Начо ему ничего не светит, у Лало возникли опасные мыслишки. Он еще раз обдумал слова Варги и решил перевернуть их в свою пользу.

— Знаешь, Начо, я сейчас сижу и думаю о тебе, — он выждал эффектную паузу. Начо откусил кусок и уставился на него. На красивом лице появился страх. — Раз уж и ты, и близнецы склонны к групповому сексу, может, вам как-нибудь объединиться? А? Устроить настоящую оргию?

Начо от такого предложения поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Подожди, подожди, не торопись. — Лало быстро перешел на деловой тон, слегка понизив голос. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, освободив место сосредоточенной серьезности. — Я мог бы сказать им, что ты видел их с тем парнем и теперь думаешь об этом. О них. Верно? Ведь это так?

— Нет, нет, — запротестовал тот, откашливая кусочки еды в салфетку.

— Почему нет? Ведь ты только что все рассказал. Смотри. У тебя как раз две подружки. Вы бы могли прекрасно проводить время. Если ты думаешь, что Марко и Леонель только и делают, что мочат отбросов, то ты ошибаешься. Они время от времени отдыхают. Всем нужен отдых. Как ты мог заметить ранее, им не чужды отношения, хоть и кратковременные. Ну, что думаешь?

Как только Лало разглядел панику на уставившемся на него лице, к нему вернулось прежнее хорошее настроение. После неосторожных наблюдений о его двоюродных братьях, Варгу нужно было поставить на место, чтобы он никогда больше не вздумал открыть свой рот. Раз Игнасио дал понять, что мужчины ему не интересны, он моментально превращался из потенциального любовника в простого компаньона по бизнесу, с которым можно и нужно обращаться жестко.

— Кстати, близнецы тоже в прекрасной форме. Как и ты. Они оценят твою физическую подготовку. Ты ведь у нас красавчик, Начито. — Лало небрежно указал на обтянутое футболкой тело Начо. — Они ведь тоже качаются. И даже раньше занимались боксом. Бредили им, когда были подростками. Дядя Гектор все время приглашал к нам какого-то учителя, чтобы они выглядели соответствующе. Устрашающе. — Лало весело хохотнул. — Не удивлюсь, если они до сих пор время от времени боксируют. Ты знал об этом?

— Нет, не знал. — Начо понял, что полез не в свое дело и теперь пожинает плоды. На его лбу выступили капли пота, желваки красноречиво заиграли.

— У них специфические вкусы. Это правда. А что ты хотел от маньяков их уровня? Но, думаю, твои девочки им понравятся. Для разнообразия.

— Нет. Хватит!

Лало откинулся на спинку стула и расхохотался, наслаждаясь своей победой в этой игре. Начо смотрел на него как загнанный в угол зверек.

— Расслабься. Я пошутил, — он отдышался от смеха. — Но если близнецы узнают о твоей слежке за ними, то ты схлопочешь удар по черепу. Не вздумай кому-нибудь рассказывать о том, что видел, — он помахал указательным пальцем из стороны в сторону. — Я предупредил.

Варга сидел и беспомощно хлопал длинными ресницами. Его ноздри раздувались, а на лице расцветало беспокойство.

— Зря я полез не в свое дело, — проговорил Варга.

Лало скептически глянул в его сторону. По высокому лбу пробежали морщины. Можно на этом и закончить. Обед подошел к концу. Он узнал, что от Варги было мало толку на постельном поприще; по сути, теперь это не имело значения. Если и предстояло искать для постельных утех кого-то здесь, на Севере, то точно не в направлении Игнасио Варги.

Но был какой-то момент незавершенности. Лало послушал внутренние ощущения. Возбуждение ослабло, но никуда не делось. Он опять окинул Начо оценивающим взглядом и проговорил:

— И ты думаешь, что сможешь искупить свой промах только этими словами?

— А что я должен еще сказать? — спросил Варга, мысленно готовясь к чему угодно, даже к удару.

Лало провел пальцами по губам и уставился в потолок.

— Дай-ка подумать… Дай-ка подумать, — он театрально делал вид, что никак не может выбрать карательную меру. Потом его брови взлетели вверх, улыбка стала шире и он сказал: — Расскажи мне, как ты трахаешь своих девчонок.

Начо сглотнул и наклонил голову.

— Что рассказать? — переспросил он.

— Ты оглох? Начо... Начо! Я же не сказал "Покажи мне". Лишь расскажи, как все у вас происходит. Втроем. Мне вдруг стало интересно.

Лало уселся поудобнее. Он вскользь погладил себя по животу и задержал ладонь около паха. Расставил ноги чуть шире и показал мимикой, что готов слушать. Руки так и остались на животе. Начо, не двигаясь, следил за всем этим.

— Не задерживай, Начо. Скоро принесут бабло. А мне после обеда хочется послушать интересную историю. Начинай.

Начо сверкнул глазами. Осознание своей беспомощности перед боссом злило его, но после нескольких секунд раздумья, он сделал вывод, что лучше подчиниться. Он выдохнул и спросил:

— Можно начинать?

— Да, конечно. Давай.

— Расскажу, как было сегодня ночью.

— Валяй.

— Ну… — Начо на самом деле не знал с чего начать. — У Эмбер каштановые волосы и голубые глаза. Она приехала в Америку из Франции. Очень красивая девушка. У нее молочная кожа и длинные ноги. А еще в детстве она занималась балетом. Вторая — Джо — китаянка, у нее черные волосы, она совсем не похожа на Эмбер…

— Э, не, не надо рассказывать, как они выглядят. Описывай сам процесс. Кто, кого и как. 

Лало еще раз подмигнул, расплылся в улыбке и уставился на Игнасио в упор. В его штанах приятно пульсировало. Головка уперлась в края плавок, и при других обстоятельствах Лало зажал бы ее между резинкой и телом. Рассказы о внешности девушек были неуместны в данном случае. Возбуждали, прежде всего, слова Варги и его милое злое выражение лица.

Глаза Начо красноречиво сверкали. Кажется, он понял, в какой капкан попал, но вызов принял.

— Мы легли в кровать. Втроем. Это было около двух часов ночи. Сразу после того, как я приехал из твоего гаража, — он облокотился о край стола и подался вперед, будто хотел поведать что-то секретное. — Обычно я нахожусь сверху. Люблю доминировать. Контролировать каждое движение и чувствовать полное подчинение. Но сегодня мне захотелось быть посередине. Я очень устал и предоставил им начать. Пришлось лечь на бок, чтобы одна из них была передо мной, другая — позади.

Лало внимательно слушал и смотрел Начо в глаза. Его тело напряглось сильнее, дыхание стало глубоким. Он смотрел, слушал, но был где-то в своих мыслях. Начо продолжил:

— Джо легла сзади. Она обняла меня и стала целовать в шею, плечи. Гладила бока и бедра. Потом помогла снять рубашку и потянулась к брюкам. Мы с Эмбер в это время целовались, долго целовались. Я прикусывал ее нижнюю губу, а она стонала. В большей степени от того, что одна моя рука была у нее между ног, я вторую она приложила к своей груди. У нее пышная грудь. Я не смог устоять. Понимаю дона Гектора, — Начо сделал паузу. В глазах Лало плясали чертики. — Потом она потянулась к ширинке моих брюк и расстегнула ее. Они обе полезли ко мне в штаны. К тому времени я еле держался. Эмбер терлась бедром о мой член и иногда щипала меня за ягодицы. Я не особо помню, как оказался голым. Они всегда очень быстро раздевают меня. Но вместе с этим они податливые. Обычно уже готовые ко всему, что я могу предложить.

Лало закусил губу, но продолжил сидеть, как сидел, не шевелясь.

— Мы с Эмбер продолжили целоваться. Джо достала презерватив и попыталась надеть его сама. Эмбер помогала ей. Пока они колдовали над презервативом, я гладил их. У них обеих шелковая кожа. Люблю гладить их тела, — тут Начо сделал паузу и пристально посмотрел на Лало. Тот сидел, ухмылялся и изредка поглаживал себя через брюки. Начо не было видно из-за стола, как именно.

— Продолжай.

— В общем… Я согнул ногу Эмбер в коленке и медленно проник внутрь. Я никогда не тороплюсь в постели. Считаю это ошибкой. Джо в это время гладила мою грудь. Они тоже любят ласкать меня. Как ты заметил, я занимаюсь спортом. Их обеих возбуждает мое тело. Их руки и губы порхали по мне, не переставая. От одних только ласк можно было кончить. Женщины — это нечто особенное.

Начо вроде бы не получал удовольствия от своего подробного повествования. Наоборот, говорил сухо и даже грубо. А вот Лало, несмотря на относительный интерес к описываемым действиям, явно испытывал кайф. Его улыбка стала какой-то блаженной, глаза затуманились. Он фильтровал рассказ Начо, убирая из него подробности о девушках и концентрируясь на эпизодах, касающихся Начо. Бурное воображение дорисовывало другие детали. Да, секс с Начо был бы потрясающим!

— Я трахал ее несколько минут. Джо оседлала меня сзади и массировала мои плечи, что-то шептала в ухо. Кажется, никак не могла дождаться, когда придет ее очередь. Еще несколько толчков и я кончил. Да, так и было. А потом пришел черед Джо… Она поменьше Эмбер и поуже. И грудь у нее меньше, но это не критично. Она активнее и громче в постели. С ней можно улететь к звездам за пару минут — настолько она отдается процессу.

— Не отвлекайся… — послышался шепот с хрипотцой.

— Они поменялись местами. Немного подбодрили меня. Есть парочка точек на моем теле, — тут Начо провел рукой от ключиц до груди и ниже, к животу, — о которых они прекрасно знают. Если задеть там и как следует помять, я буду опять в строю. Да. Джо так и сделала. Потом закинула мне ноги на плечи, и все повторилось, как с Эмбер…

Лало слушал и не мог определиться, где ему было бы предпочтительней оказаться: на месте Джо и Эмбер, судя по словам Начо, качественно затраханных, или если бы он сам имел Начо во все места. Дерзость, с которой Варга вел свое повествование, подзадоривала. Лало аккуратно поглаживал себя через брюки. Было в этом что-то пикантное и новое.

— Но тут мне захотелось кое-чего еще. Джо не против, когда мы занимаемся анальным сексом. Мы делаем это нечасто. Я перевернул ее спиной к себе, поставил на колени и аккуратно помассировал ее анус. Погрузил в него сначала один палец, потом второй.

— У-у-у, Начито, ты удивляешь меня все больше и больше, — прошелестел Лало и подался чуть вперед.

Начо и сам себе удивлялся, невольно подмечая, что возбуждается. Не столько от своего рассказа, сколько от вида сидящего напротив расслабленного босса, который, по всей видимости, был недалеко от скорой разрядки и выглядел жутко довольным.

— Я вошел в нее медленно, но она все равно вскрикнула. Кажется, вчера мы не пользовались смазкой, но я знаю, что это ей нравится. Она подавалась вперед и, вцепившись в простыню, шептала мое имя. А я драл ее до самого основания. Не мог остановиться.

— Ты ведь сейчас не выдумываешь, нет?

Не обращая внимания на вопрос Лало, он продолжил:

— Эмбер решила помочь. Она поглаживала мои ягодицы, иногда легонько пощипывала их. Я чуть с ума не сошел, когда она провела ногтями между ними и чуть помассировала пальцами. Это был настоящий взрыв… Блять, мне было так хорошо.

Лало закрыл глаза, откинул голову назад и чуть дернулся.

В этот момент в кафе кто-то зашел. Лало среагировал мгновенно. Устремил хищный взгляд в сторону входа, прищурился и уселся на стуле как обычно. Начо тоже обернулся к двери. Обеденное время подошло к концу. Один из дилеров принес деньги. После взаимных приветствий дилер приблизился к ним и уселся за рядом стоящий стол.

Лало с нахальным видом рассматривал Начо. Его вспотевшее лицо, трепещущие ресницы и бьющуюся чуть быстрее, чем обычно, жилку на шее. От него не укрылось, что Начо возбудился сам и теперь испытывает определенные проблемы.

— Это было божественно, Начито. Я поверил тебе, — мечтательно проговорил Лало. Он постепенно приходил в себя. — Вот теперь думаю. Может, я был не прав, и мне все-таки стоит попробовать?

Дилер посматривал то на одного, то на другого, не понимая, о чем говорит Саламанка. Поймав измученный взгляд Начо, Лало ухмыльнулся и продолжил:

— Эх, Начито, и ты еще отказывался от помощи моих кузенов? А? Глупец! Ты только подумай, какая будет феерия!

Лало потянулся — сытый, удовлетворенный — и встал из-за стола. Далее последовал глубокий вдох и не менее глубокий выдох. Игра на публику — он будто выравнивал дыхание после йоги или сладкого сна. Потом Лало погладил ладонями по рубашке, опять улыбнулся и озорно добавил:

— Хороший сегодня выдался денек, а, Начито? Ну, дальше сам. Вижу, у тебя хорошо получается. Разберешься? — он похлопал Начо по крепкому плечу. Тот невольно вздрогнул. — Давай, сделай то, в чем сейчас так нуждаешься.

И, напевая любимую мелодию, отправился к выходу из кафе. Возможно, сегодняшним вечером он снимет двух парней-проституток и попробует замутить с ними что-то подобное. С Начо тоже все не так однозначно, как он подумал с самого начала. Все-таки было в Варге нечто интригующее. Нечто таинственное, которое хотелось найти и потихоньку выпотрошить.

Начо, тем временем, сидел в поту и тяжело дышал. Больше он никогда не будет вступать с Лало в словесные игры. Что касалось других игр — к сожалению, он не мог дать точный ответ.


End file.
